A Lady's Farewell
by Lumos314
Summary: The morning before Luke leaves for America, he and Flora share a conversation and some tea. There are some spoilers for Curious Village and Diabolical Box, and I suppose the entire premise is a slight spoiler for Unwound Future. K because I'm super paranoid. Contains Luke/Flora shipping. :)


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty excited to publish it. :) Constructive reviews will definitely be appreciated! Thanks for reading. (Oh, and I don't own Layton.)**

* * *

"So...I guess today's the day." Flora Reinhold set down her empty cup of tea as she looked up at the boy in blue sitting across from her.

"Yeah..." Luke Triton seemed to be lost in thought, his cup cold, full, and stationary on the coffee table between them. "We're going by boat across the ocean, so we can take our car, then driving to Los Angeles from there...Sightseeing on our way. Like some sort of great vacation we're never coming home from." The Professor's apprentice was not usually one to speak in a tone of bitterness, but Flora recognised the unmistakable traces of it in his words.

"You'll have to send me pictures." She made a weak attempt at a smile.

Luke finally remembered his tea, and picked it up as he said "I'll miss you."

"I will too." After a pause, she decided to confide in him. "You know, you were my first real friend." His face showed interest, so she continued. "The people of St. Mystere were quite nice, but it's difficult to truly befriend a robot, no matter how masterfully they were created." Her smile was bittersweet, but he still seemed almost confused.

"What about Bruno, and the professor?"

"Oh, no. They've both been more like a father to me than a friend." By the time she had finished speaking, his small smile had joined hers.

"Do you remember when we went to that fair in Dropstone, when we investigated the Elysian Box?" Flora racked her brain at his request, and finally came up with the memory.

"Yeah. But I also remember how I snuck on the Molentary Express and you didn't even notice for two days." The teasing smile had involuntarily crept on her face as she recalled the incident with a giggle.

"What about when Don Paolo locked you in that barn with all the cows." Again, Luke's expression mirrored hers, as they relived their adventures.

"Yeah, and it took you forever to figure it out!" This time, her words were accompanied by a small laugh.

"It was only three days!" This time, his response was defensive.

"Well, I didn't get out for a week." She thought for a moment. "Oh, remember how you promised to take me with you to Future London, and then tried to leave me behind? I even made you cucumber sandwiches!"

"Oh, yup! I tried to make the professor see that he couldn't leave you...But he was so adamant about you not getting hurt. I felt so bad, though!" The pair were still smiling

"I followed you anyway, so I guess all is well, right?" The two looked into each other's eyes, and Flora's stomach filled with butterflies.

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the professor saying from the other room, "Luke, it's time to go."

The twin smiles instantly evaporated as Flora said, "I guess this means it's time to say good-bye, then."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"You'll write often?" She stood, getting ready to send him off.

"Every week." He got up as well.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course."

Flora felt a tear fall as she walked over and wrapped him in an embrace, which he returned. As she turned her head, she saw her adoptive father walk in, but she ignored him, and kissed her friend's cheek. She pulled away, and saw the bright blush on his face that must have matched hers. They stared at each other for a moment. _He must not have seen the professor..._ Flora thought vaguely as she gazed into his eyes, the butterflies coming back.

His next move surprised her entirely. He reached across the gap, pulling her close, and their lips met, sending an electric current through her and making her dizzy. She forgot that Layton was waiting there, that Luke was leaving. She forgot about everything but the two of them together, embraced in what seemed like an eternal kiss.

They finally broke apart, and, though it seemed impossible, her blush increased as she saw the professor over the boy's shoulder again. She responded to Luke's expression, clearly wondering what she was looking at, by pointing. The apprentice turned, and his blush deepened too as he registered Layton's knowing smile.

Luke readjusted his blue hat as he turned around to face her again. "Good-bye, Flora."

She matched his sheepish smile as she said "Good-bye, Luke."

Professor Layton's apprentice walked down the hallway with his mentor, and she heard the professor advise, "You know, Luke...A gentleman would be sure the lady in question returned his affections before making a move like that." She could hear the teasing in his voice, and easily imagined the scowl on Luke's face, still flushed with embarrassment.

As they left, Flora found herself thinking of that kiss, and wondering how soon she could convince her father to visit him.


End file.
